


June, 1986

by Rebldomakr



Series: Billy/Will [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But Friendship Jealously Alright, F/M, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Jealously, M/M, Mike Hates Billy Hargrove, No ACTUAL Billy Hargrove/Will Byers but hinted, if you know this series anyways, naturally who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Mike just wants to enjoy a day at the new pool with his friends. Instead, he's got Billy Hargrove stealing one of them.





	June, 1986

**Author's Note:**

> drabble sweet drabble

Hawkins built its first public swimming pool in the summer of 1986. There was always the school pool, but not everyone was able to get into it. But Hawkins Pool was open to everyone, with a small fee of three dollars of course. There was a stand that sold snacks and vending machines galore. Mike Wheeler considered it God’s way of apologizing for the Upside Down.

Jane also wore a bikini for the first time there. If it wasn’t for Hopper, utilizing one of his days off to monitor them, Mike would’ve proudly spent hours just staring at her. But he also didn’t want to piss off Hopper, who liked him but definitely didn’t want him ogling his adoptive daughter. So, Mike splashed in the water and roped Will into jumping off the diving board three separate times.

It was an amazing day, until Billy Hargrove arrived.

The asshole King of All Assholes strutted into the pool, wearing swim trunks that looked way too tight to be comfortable. Unlike the decent people of Hawkins, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and didn’t bother to even try to hide a bulge in his crotch. Girls giggled and Mike didn’t understand why girls liked guys like him. Well, Jane didn’t like him that way, but Jane was different And Max didn’t count because she was related to him. He saw her staring at Lucas like the boy was a steak, she definitely wasn’t much different.

Jane splashed water on Hopper the same moment Will vanished from his side.

Mike scowled, watching Will swim his way to the deep end where Billy had his legs dunked.

God, he hated Billy Hargrove.

They stayed in the pool until the lifeguard said it was nearing closing. Most of the others had already left, but the Party liked it that way. It meant less grown men flaunting their junk when they changed into dry clothes, and a less likely chance of their own things being stolen by someone. Well, not Will’s- the last time someone called Will ‘Zombie Boy’, Billy Hargrove broke two of their ribs. The older teen had one good use, Mike supposed.

Still, he could do without Billy stealing all of the time he had with Will. Instead of swimming with him, Will was eating nachos and practically sitting on Billy’s lap. The only time he entered the water was when Billy did.

“Hey, Billy’s going to give me a ride home.” Will said the moment he’d changed into his AC/DC t-shirt and denim shorts. He slipped on cheap rubber sandals and waved to the Party. “Tell Jane and Max I said goodbye!”

“Bye, Will!” Dustin shouted, from where he was washing chlorine from his hair. Lucas was poking at a band-aid stuck to the wall, half-dressed in dry clothes.

“Bye.” Mike said, frowning.

He **really** didn’t like Billy Hargrove.


End file.
